Running From Silence
by Elabela
Summary: The Roar is a society of people who wish to control the newly colonized planet called Clamor. The Resters is a society of people who strive to stop them. The Roar use the Silence to achieve their goal- World domination. A teenage boy named Caito Hawkins and a teenage girl named Melody Pond work together to save the world! Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

"Run. Run. Run. Run. Run!" The word pounds through his head with every step he takes. "Run. Run. Run!" He screams it with his mind, whispers it with his lips. He weaves around giant trees, frantically pushing aside bushes that get in his way. The adrenaline pumps through his veins, making him push harder, go faster. To the left, he hears the crackle of electricity. He swerves to the right, afraid of what could be causing it. He gasps as he trips over the root of a tree, which sends him flying. He lands on the hard ground with a grunt. His head bounces off a rock when he lands, bringing blood. He puts his hand on the wound, cringing. He brings his hand to his face, watching the blood slowly drip to the ground.

"Great. Just fantastic…" He mumbles to himself. The throbbing that has been in his head for hours has returned, but worse. His mind feels like it was torn apart then put back together again, but in the wrong order! None of his memories make any sense; they replay in his mind in short scenes, but they make close to no sense to him.

He has nothing to work for, no memories of a home. No memory of a father or a mother.

He tries to stand up, and he uses the tree next to him for support. He waits for the spinning in his head to subside; but it doesn't. He knows what is coming. A scene from his past begins to replay in his mind:

"We know you are part of the Resters. We are The Roar. As you know, we control the Silence." He gestures to a strange creature that is standing beside him. The creature makes a high pitched growling noise, then quiets and remains silent.

"If you don't start talking, he will make you." His entire body shudders at the memory.

*_Flash_*_Back_*

One by one, ten or so tall men filed into the small room he was in. His wrists were chained to the cobblestone wall, bloodied because of his struggle to be free. The men began launching questions at him, but he didn't understand many of them. Some of the questions he could understand were:

"Where is your base?"

"What have you been planning?"

"When are you going to act?"

All he could do was stand there in shock because he had no idea how to answer. They began to stare at him expectantly, with evil scowls on their faces.

"Please! I have no idea what you are talking about!" It hurt him to talk, as his throat was dry because they had not fed him or given him water in a long time. With a cough, he groaned.

"Please just let me go…" He slumped against the wall in defeat as they began to laugh at his feeble form.

"Fine. We will just have to do this the hard way." One by one the men filed out of the room again, but one of them stayed. He must have been the one who had spoken.

That is when the torturing started.

*_Current_*_Time_*

He collapses to the ground in exhaustion as the flashback ends. He pushes himself up onto his knees, and then tries to remember what he had been doing before the flashback. All of the sudden, a strange sensation comes over him and his eyes widen as he realizes what it is. The prickles on his neck were telling him he was being watched. He closes his eyes, and with a strange intensity he listens to the noises. Silence. Silence everywhere… With a jolt he opens his eyes, then turns and looks. There, right in front of him, is the strangest creature he has ever seen.

It wears a torn up black suit, and its face is terrifying. There are no words he can think of to describe it. But it somehow seems familiar. It has three fingers on each hand, the middle one is the largest.

A flicker of a memory bubbles to the surface, but he pushes it down, knowing it is not an option to have a flashback at that moment. He feels a wave of fear wash over him as he gazes into the eyes of the creature. And then he just knows its name. SILENCE. He knows they aren't safe. He knows he needs to run. He turns away from the creature, preparing to sprint away. But the moment his eyes cannot see the creature, he forgets.

His back now to the creature, he stops. He is staring into the fantastic eyes of a teenage girl, and she has a look of grim determination on her face.

"Listen. You need to trust me. Don't turn around, just run." She is not at all scared; she seems like she does this every day.

"What on earth? What are you talking about? Who are you?" He is staring into her eyes, and he notices she isn't staring into his.

"What are you looking at?" He starts to turn around, but she grabs him and yells:

"No!" She grabs his arm, forcing him to face her. _Wow! She is strong… _He thinks.

"Run! Run now!" Her eyes (still facing behind him) now show pure terror. "Tell me to run! Tell me to turn around and run!" He looks at her with pure confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about?" A worried expression grows on his face; the girl is scaring now, the girl begs him again to say it.

"Fine. Turn around and run." Her hand slips into his, and she turns around. She begins to sprint, pulling him along with her. Strange sounds begin to come from behind them - a scratchy wheezing noise, and the _CRACK_ of electricity.

"Go faster!" she screams. Then she begins to slow down and asks him: "Why are we running?" He knows something is wrong now. A memory begins to trickle into his mind… of a creature. _Run. We need to run._

"Oh my gosh; Oh no! Run! You told me to tell you to run. I remember… but I forgot. How could I have forgotten that thing?" The girl speeds up to a sprint.

"It's the Silence. We need to get as far away as possible." He agrees. They both run and run and run and run.

"So, I think it's about time that you explained to me who you are." The girl looks at him with a strange expression, as though she is hiding her real emotions inside. Her hands are hidden beneath her, expertly grasping the branch so she doesn't fall. He sits in front of her, clumsily wrapping his arms around the branch, his face pale.

"Why do we have to be so high?" She sighs as he says this, then her lips turn up at the corners and an apologetic look flashes across her face.

"I'm sorry, but do you want to be caught by the Silence?" A confused look crosses his face for a moment, as though he is facing an inward struggle. _Silence… I can't… I can't… oh… I remember._

"Of course not. Why do I keep forgetting about them - well, it's more like my memories of them are being buried deep beneath other memories." He looks up at her, and their eyes lock. They stay like that for a few seconds, and then he breaks away, his cheeks turning red. She looks down, a tiny, unnoticeable smile on her face.

"Every time you look away, you forget everything about them. Even information of them erases itself over time." He nods, accepting her answer.

For the first time, he actually has a minute to look at her and take in her beauty. She has flaming red hair that goes down to her elbows. Her eyes seem to sparkle with every color, like tiny opals. She isn't as tall as him, and he suspects that she is a year or so younger. He notices that she is staring at him, and immediately looks away.

"My name is Melody. Melody Pond." He looks back to her and smiles: "Hello, Melody. It is nice to meet you. My name is Caito Hawkins." "WOAH!", he yells as he nearly falls off the branch! He grips the branch with a death grip, pressing his body against it to steady himself. Melody lunges towards him, and grabs him to make sure he doesn't fall. Standing below them is one of the Silence, and its hand has a grip on Caito's ankle. It was standing on one of the lower branches; his hand is outstretched and holding onto Caito. He starts to pull Caito down, but Caito continues to hang onto the branch. He holds on for as long as he can, while Melody does the best she can to hang onto him.

"I have a gun, Caito. I need to let go of you to get it, but I'll grab it and then shoot the Silence. You have to fall. I'm sorry." Caito looks at her, terrified.

"Just do it Melody!" with his permission, she lets go of him. With lightning speed she reaches into her pocket and grabs her gun. She points her gun at the Silence (who now has Caito in his arms) and screams:

"Put him down or I will shoot!" The Silence freezes, and an indent forms where a human's mouth would be. An echoing, wheezing noise comes from it, and it seems to be saying:

"The Silence and The Roar shall rule this planet called Clamor. She shoots. A puff of smoke comes from where the bullet hits it - right in the center of its torso. . . . two inches above Caito's head.

Caito screams as he is sprayed with the Silence's blood, and yelps as he drops from the Silence's arms. He falls and falls, breaking through tons of branches. As he hits a branch that is too thick to break through, he loses consciousness. He bounces off the branch, and falls down the rest of the way to the ground.

"Caito!" Melody screams, long and loud. _This is all my fault. I have killed him. How could I have done it? He trusted me and I killed him! _Tears begin to fall down Melody's face, racking sobs heaving through her.

Melody watches as The Silence falls off the branch, dead. Down, down, down it goes. Melody knows she needs to climb down and help Caito if he is still alive. She forces her suddenly exhausted limbs to begin the journey back down to the ground.

_Leg, arm, Leg, arm. Down, down, down. _ The words ran through her head, driving her crazy. _I've killed Caito. Leg, arm, down, down. _The guilt was weighing her down, almost making her fall.

Melody feels like it takes an eternity to climb down. When she finally has her feet on solid ground again, she is stunned. Caito is nowhere in sight. She calls out for him, but no answer. The Silence's body is a few feet away from her, its torso covered in blood.

How is it possible for the Silence be a few feet away from her and Caito to be nowhere in sight? She thinks for a minute but her thoughts get cut off by a crack of a twig behind her. She whips her head around and sees a man standing 30 feet away, encircled by ten or so of the Silence. He wears an eye patch; it makes it so you can remember seeing the Silence. Melody knows this because the Resters use them too. She looks at the ground in front of him;

He has Caito at his feet.

"No!" she screams at him, rage tearing through her. Then, it dawns on her who he is.

"You are part of the Roar." She says it as a statement, not a question. The man smiles at her, then signals to the Silence. As one, they start to march towards Melody.

"If you want us to keep him alive, you will cooperate." He pulls out a gun, and points it at Caito's head.

"Is he breathing?" Melody anxiously looks at Caito, and calms down slightly when she sees his chest slowly rising and lowering. Relief floods through her. He isn't dead. She continues: "I am part of the Resters. That boy is innocent. Take me, but don't harm him. I can give you information about our numbers. I can answer any questions that he couldn't." The stoic face that she had when she faced the Silence returns. _I can do this. I can. For him. _Her heart flutters just at the thought of him. She knows he loves him, and has since she first saw him. An evil grin spreads across the man's face as the Silence surround Melody and grab her arms. The slight tingle of electricity crawls through her at their touch.

"I think we might just get along, girl." The gun still at Caito's head, the man turns around and begins to walk away; hauling Caito along with him.

"Come!" He growls. The Silence start to walk at a steady march.

Melody does her best to keep her footing as they pull her along. She finds herself trying to figure out a way to escape, but then she stops herself. She had let go of him once, and it had resulted in his near death. She won't let go of him again.

So with her head hanging down, she cooperates.

They walk for several hours, led by the man. He brings them to the headquarters of the Roar.

The man tells the Silence to wait, and they stop. Melody drops to the ground in exhaustion from their long journey. Her arms stick straight up above her, held in the rock hard grips of the Silence.

The man drops Caito, seeing Melody's current state. He approaches a large metal gate. It is the only break in a giant cobblestone wall that goes on as far as the eye can see. Twenty or so soldiers are lined up in front of it, their faces as blank as a robot. Seemingly picking at random, the man walks up to a soldier.

"I have level one access. Open the gate." He holds up a card in front of the soldier's face, then, the soldier turns left and begins to march towards the lever that opens the gate. The soldiers that are still standing in front begin to march right, and they stop once they are all out of the way. The soldier on the left pulls the lever, and the gates begin to open. Once the gates are open, the man walks back to Caito and throws his unconscious body over his shoulder once more.

Twelve or so men walk out of the gate, take Melody from the Silence, and take her into the giant building on the inside of the wall. Melody forgets the entire journey there, so she begins struggling. She screams, tries to tear away from their iron grips, and when she sees the man walking away with Caito, it only makes her fight harder. One of the soldiers pulls a syringe out of a compartment, and raises it to Melody's neck. When she sees this, she tries to pull away, but to no avail. Two other soldiers grab her head to hold her in place, and the syringe is injected into her neck. She instantly goes limp in their arms, and she descends into a world of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody awakes in a room with no light. The walls made of cobblestone, her wrists chained to the wall. Quickly she stands up, and pulls with all her might against the chains, but she doesn't stand a chance. She slips on some sort of liquid that's on the floor, and her arms fling out to try and catch herself. They yank against the chains, and a loud, sickening cracking noise erupts. Melody finds herself screaming; she just screams and screams and screams. She rests her wrists on the floor, glad the lights are out. She doesn't want to see what happened to her wrists.

A strange growling noise comes from a couple feet away from her. She recognizes that sound… but she forgets where from. As carefully as she can, Melody tilts her head towards the noise without moving her hands. A single light bulb flickers on, and what she sees shocks her. Standing in front of her is a man, and beside him is a strange creature in a black suit. A memory flickers in the back of her head, and she remembers what it is. One of the Silence.

"Please, don't hurt me," Melody cries. "Where is Caito?" Melody begins to worry about Caito as she remembers seeing him being taken away from her.

"Why did you imprison him; why are you keeping us as prisoners?"

"You need to understand, Melody. He was captured for a reason, tortured for a reason, set _free_ for a reason and chased for a reason. We wanted him to find someone, well, somebody like you. Somebody who would give their life for an innocent, who would do all they can to help people, and stop us. Somebody from the Resters. And guess what? It worked, didn't it? Because here you are. You fell right into our trap. Now, you are going to tell us everything you know." Melody feels the tears start to fall as she understands how she was manipulated, tricked from the start. She was never helping him. She was simply helping his captors.

"Tell me everything. How big is your army? What are your plans?"

"No!"

_SMACK! _Melody gasps at the strength of the blow. Her face stings like it is on fire. Tears squeeze through her tightly closed eyes.

The man in front of her sighs.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, and you are going to answer. What are the Resters planning?" With a shaky breath in, Melody prepares for another blow.

"Never. I will never tell you." Melody cringes, but the man's fist never comes. She watches as the man and the Silence walk out the door. Melody pulls her wrists, but she stops immediately and screams because of the searing pain that burns through her arms. She knows her wrists are broken. The bone that shows through her skin proves that.

She flinches and looks down as she hears the _click_ of the doorknob turning, and the _whoosh_ of air as the door opens.

"Maybe this will motivate you to talk." Melody can hear the smile in his voice, and she knows that something horrible is going to happen.

"Melody! Are you -" He is cut off as the man hits his head with the butt of the gun. He grunts. Her head snaps up as she realizes who the man has brought in.

"Caito? Oh, no… I'm so sorry, Caito. All of this is my fault." Melody cries. Her weakness shows in her voice, the state she is in obvious.

"It's ok. Don't tell him -" He is cut off again with a cry. Melody closes her eyes. Caito takes in the mess that is Melody Pond.

"Oh, Melody." Melody opens her eyes to look at Caito. She purposely does not look at her wrists. They hurt so bad, she does not want to see what they look like. She is barely keeping herself from screaming.

"I trust that you will answer my questions now?" The man smiles his evil smile, and brings the gun up to Caito's head. "You answer, or I shoot."

"What are the Resters planning?"

"We are going to use all of our military power; missiles, troops, and bombs. On the 27th of May, these headquarters are going to be destroyed. Whatever evil you have planned, we are going to stop you." A weak look of defiance crawls onto Melody's face as a look of uncertainty crosses the man's.

"Well, we will have to get our _own _firepower ready, wont we. I'm quite readily looking forward to tomorrow. You will be executed at ten; the battle will start at eleven." He releases Caito, and takes the chains of Melody's wrists. He walks over to the door, and says;

"Goodnight." He turns off the light, and walks out the door.

Caito runs to Melody, and asks if he can help at all. Melody hates to be seen in her condition, but there is little she can do about it.

"Are you ok?" He says it is a soft, loving voice.

"I think so." Caito reaches up to Melody's face to wipe away the tears that he knows are there.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry for letting you fall," A look of uncertainty crosses her face. Caito smiles and says;

"It's fine… it was the only way." He wraps her in his arms in an attempt to show he really does forgive her.

Caito wakes up before Melody does. There is no way to tell what time it is, as it is still pitch black in their room. Caito knows that he should gently wake her up, so she can be ready to get up when the man comes to get them. Carefully, Caito finds her shoulder with his hand and begins to shake it. She slowly awakes, and starts to panic because of the dark. Caito calms her, waiting for her to remember their situation.

"Oh, I was hoping it was a dream…" She mumbles. Caito and Melody both jump as they hear voices outside of the door. The door opens, and they are both blinded by the light.

"Oh, you are both awake? Good. Come with me." The same man who interrogated them, captured them and sentenced them to execution walks in the door.

Caito grunts as he lifts Melody off the floor, and carries her over to the man.

"Follow me, please." He turns around, and Caito follows him out the door. They are escorted by only the man and one young soldier. The Roar seems to be pretty confident that they will not try to escape.

"Soldier, take them ahead. I will join you in a minute." The man walks away, and the soldier continues to push Caito along with his gun.

"Get moving. You don't want to be late for your execution." There is a touch of sadness in his voice, but it is barely noticeable.

They walk down many hallways, and all of them look the same. If you didn't know how to get around this place, you get lost. The soldier says:

"Stop." and Caito stops just in time for the soldier's abrupt halt.

"We will wait here until the General returns." Caito says to the Soldier:

"What are you trying to accomplish? I just don't understand… Why are you doing this?" Caito leans into Melody as best he can with his arms bound to comfort her, being careful not to touch her gruesome wrists.

"You are going to be executed in an hour, so why shouldn't I tell you?" The young soldier looks unsure, but he seems to come to a decision and looks around to make sure there is nobody near them.

"The Roar is a giant group of people trying to undermine the government. They want to be the rulers of the entire planet; the stupid people they are. They need to destroy the Resters first - they are the only obstacle standing in their way. And now that _you_," he glares pointedly at Melody, "have given them all the information they need, that is now possible." He looks at the ground, kicking sand with his foot.

"You sound like somebody who works against the Roar." Melody looks up at him as she says this. His head jerks up and he stares right into her eyes.

"They took my family. I had _no choice_!" Melody looks away because she can't bear to look at him.

Then she says "They captured my family too. They told me that they were held hostage, but when I escaped I found them dead. Your family is dead too." The young soldier stiffens.

"Quiet. You don't know that."

"When I escaped, I found their bodies. In a river just outside the wall." A choking noise escapes from the soldier's mouth, and he quickly raises his hand to his eyes and brushes tears away.

Caito has a sudden idea.

"Run away with us. Escape these people; we will help you to get your revenge."

The soldier nods. Quickly, he grabs a knife from his pocket, and begins to cut the cords that bind their arms and legs. Once they are free, he takes a gun from his back and looks around.

"If we get caught, we will _all_ be executed. If you are seen, we need to run." The boy's eyes widen, and he says;

"The Resters are attacking today, right?" Melody nods.

"Unless you want the entire planet to be pulverized, we need to stop them from using their secret weapon. In orbit around this planet right now, is a giant machine that can shoot a laser at the planet, destroying it in seconds." Melody and Caito look at him in shock. They are at loss for words!

"If we can get to the main computer, then we can shut it down. As long as we take out the Roar's one advantage, the Resters can beat them during the war." Caito nods his head, and then picks Melody up.

"Put your hands on your stomach. Then they won't bounce around." Melody nods and rests her head on Caito's shoulder.

"Lead the way, soldier." The boy begins to walk, and Caito follows.

"Call me John." he says. Caito smiles at Johns show of friendship.

"Lead the way, John." John speeds up his walking.

"I will need to pretend to have you as a prisoner, don't mind my gun." John lifts his gun up to Caito's head, and they once again follow him through the maze of hallways. Strangely enough, they encounter nobody in the halls. Their journey goes completely uninterrupted. Suspicious, Caito asks John about it.

"Where is everybody?" John answers Caito with complete confidence:

"They are preparing for battle. All the scientists and staff will be in the rooms, either working on computers or supervising."

After a lot of turns, John finally stops outside of a door.

"I used to work in this section, so they will let us come in. Don't say anything, pretend to be _really _sad." John looks at them to make sure they understand, then Caito and Melody nod in reply. John opens the door, and inside there are many computers. Sitting in front of each computer is a man or woman in a lab coat. Not one of them looks up from their work as they enter, so they walk straight on through. In the center of the room, there is a giant computer with a normal sized keyboard. The screen is on, but nobody is sitting in the chair. Caito and John walk up to the computer, and John sits in the chair.

"I know the password," John explains to Caito. "Once I log on, all I have to do is enable the self-destruct sequence on the weapon." John types in the password, and it logs in. They all let out a breath in relief. John uses the mouse to click on a file to open the program that controls the weapon, and he browses through the options of actions to make the weapon do. Some of the options are FIRE, RELOCATE, and PRECISE TARGET. At the bottom of the list, it says SELF DESTRUCT. Beside it, there is a warning; USE ONLY TO STOP ENEMY FROM USING WEAPON.

John gives a laugh, and then says:

"Well, we _are_ stopping _our_ enemy from using it!" Groaning, Caito says:

"Just do it, John." John clicks on the self-destruct option, and a small window pops up onto the screen.

"It's asking for another password!" John bangs the desk in frustration. John's eyes light up as he has an idea. "Stay here," he says to Caito. His gun in hand, John walks over to the nearest scientist. Grabbing his shoulder, John pulls him out of his seat. He pushes him over to the main computer, and says to the scientist:

"You wouldn't happen to know the password to make the weapon self-destruct, would you?" The scientist looks at John's gun, and gulps.

"Yes sir," He mumbles.

"Type it in!" Caito replies. They all watch in anticipation as the scientist types the password in. He submits the password, and the words SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED! Appear on the screen. The entire room begins to flash red, and warning alarms go off.

"Let's go!" yells Caito, aware of how long it is taking them. "We need to get out-NOW!" Caito looks down at Melody who is lying in his arms. She doesn't make a sound, and her eyes are closed.

"Melody?" worried, Caito realizes how negligent he has been of her condition. She needs a doctor, and in order for that they need to get out of the Roar's facility. John begins to run, Caito in tow. John opens the door, holds it open for Caito and Melody, and then once again takes the lead. Melody stirs in Caito's arms, and Caito can only imagine how the alarm is cutting through into her dreams.

"RUN!" John screams at Caito. People are starting to fill the halls, blocking their way. Soldiers are now marching through the hallways, searching for Melody and Caito.

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY!" _Caito screams at the people storming the halls. A thin path begins to form as people see two young adults with wide eyes and a gun. Caito and John both speed up to a sprint, racing through the halls.

"There!" yells John. A way out is finally in sight. The soldiers in pursuit lose sight of them in the crowd. Caito and John burst through the glass doors, slowing down a bit outside.

"Where do we go?" Caito asks John.

"There is a forest over there; that is the only way to get away." John begins to sprint towards the trees. With a deep breath, Caito tries to ignore the burning sensation in his arms and chest. He takes off after John, using Melody as his motivation. _I can do it. For her. For my Melody… _He smiles as he thinks about her. Pushing his legs harder than he ever has before, he heads after John for the forest.

Racking coughs heave through Caito as he leans against the thick trunk of a tree. He exerted too much energy getting Melody here, and his body was not coping well. His only relief is that though Melody has been unconscious for a long time, a couple minutes ago she finally regained consciousness. Melody gives Caito a worried look.

"Caito…" Melody moans. Her throat is raw, and so is Caito's. They haven't eaten or drunk anything for a long time. Caito looks at her, and says:

"We need to get you back to the Resters. Their army ought to be attacking the Roar right now, and if we can get you to the healing tents, they can help you."

John looks at Caito and says:

"I am going to join the army. If I can fight alongside the Resters, I'll get my revenge." Caito looks at John in shock.

"Don't worry Caito- I will help you get Melody to the Resters camp. But then I am going to go fight." Caito nods his head and thanks him. Caito moves to pick Melody up, but John stops him

"I will carry her, Caito. You are exhausted!" Caito nods in thanks. John reaches down and carefully picks Melody up.

"Thank you John." Melody smiles at his kindness.

John, Melody and Caito make their journey to the Resters. They go as fast as they can. When the army is finally in sight, John gives Melody to Caito, and they say their farewells. Melody says:

"Good luck John! Be careful out there." Caito just gives John a nod, and John nods back at Caito.

Then they set out in opposite directions. John to the front of the army, Caito and Melody to the back. When Caito and Melody arrive at the back of the army Caito yells:

"Help!" When he sees a nurse running towards them, he carefully sets Melody on the ground, then collapses next to her. The nurse calls for help, and soon several other people come to help them. They are both put in beds next to each other in the Nurse's tent, and are taken care of. Melody reaches over to grasp Caito's hand, and together they fall asleep.


End file.
